NAKURU
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Nakuru tiene un accidente ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Toya?


- ¡Touya amor mio!  
  
TOUYA: Yo conozco esa voz -_-  
  
Al cabo de escasos 5 segundos, ya tenía a Nakuru colgada de su cuello.  
  
TOUYA: ¿Qué haces tu aquí Akizuki?  
  
NAKURU: NA-KUR-RU, te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por el nombre. El amo Eriol ha querido hacerle una visita Sakura, ya hace dos años desde que nos vimos por última vez.  
  
TOUYA: Por cierto Akizuki, pesas, así que haz el favor de bajar.  
  
NAKURU: ¡No quiero ^0^! No hasta que no me llames por el nombre. Al ver la escena, Yukito empezó a reír, cosa que molesto mucho a Touya, quien recordó una viaja conversación con su amigo. ************  
  
YUKITO: Touya ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Akizuki?  
  
TOUYA(completamente rojo) ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Yukito se limito a sonreir, como diciendo: " Me lo imaginaba"  
  
************* Aquella tarde, Touya estaba en el parque. Una chica de su clase le habia citado alli, se llamaba Harue.  
  
TOUYA(con su habitual tono inexpresivo): ¿Qué quieres Harue?  
  
HARUE(muy nerviosa y super colorada): Veras Touya, queria decirte que te quiero, siempre me has gustado. Touya no pareció inmutar-se mucho ante esta declaración, sus compañeros de instituto ya se lo habían dicho.  
  
TOUYA: Me siento muy alagado, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Harue empezo a llorar.  
  
HARUE: Eso ya lo sabía.  
  
TOUYA: Vamos Harue, no llores más, lo siento mucho creeme. Touya abrazo a la chica, y mientras la abrazaba, a lo lejos, vio a Nakuru con lágrimas resbalando por sus rosadas mejillas. Estaba volviendo para casa cuando de repente vio a Touya abrazado a Harue. Nakuru salió corriendo, aquella escena le dolia.  
  
TOUYA: ¡Akizuki espera!  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido....  
  
****** En casa de Eriol, en el cuarto de Nakuru ...****** La joven lloraba desconsoladamente. No entendia porque le dolía tanto, al fin y al cabo, ella solo era una mera criatura mágica, no era humana, y por lo tanto no tenía sentimientos humanos. Se colgaba de Touya solo por diversión, pero al ver a Touya abrazado a Harue algo dentro de ella había sentido rabia y celos, dolor y tristeza. No entendia lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba confusa, pero no queria decirse-lo a Eriol. Pero si estar al lado de Touya le hacia daño, lo mejor seria alejar-se de el, hasta que supiera la causa de su dolor......  
  
*****En casa de los Kinomoto, en la habitación de Touya ***** Touya estaba tumbado en la cama, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. A pesar de que siempre estaba rechazando a Akizuki y sus muestras de afecto, cuando la vio llorar, se sintio culpable, y ademas, le asustaba la idea de que Nakuru hubiera mal interpretado la escena ¿Pero porque tenia que preocupar- se por eso? Al fin y al cabo Akizuki solo era un ser mágico que había intentado conseguir su poder. Era muy guapa, pero ya esta, no era su novia ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, cuando había vuelto a escuchar su voz y habia sentido sus brazos, su corazón se había inundado de alegría.  
  
****** A la mañana siguiente****** Cuando Touya entro en clase, vio a Nakuru rodeada de gente, para ser exactos, rodeada de chicos. Sintio una punzada, pero no hizo caso a aquello. Se sento en su sitio con temor a que la chica se le tirara encima, pero Nakuru no lo hizo, se limito a mirarle con una mirada vacia, y sin su habitual sonrisa. Hizo como si nada, se volteo y continuo hablando. Touya noto como el corazón empezaba a doler-le.  
  
- Buenos día Touya.  
  
TOUYA: Buenso dias Yuki.  
  
YUKITO : ¿Qué te pasa? Se te ve abatido.  
  
TOUYA: No me pasa nada.  
  
Yukito se enconjio de hombros, y miro hacia donde estaba Nakuru. Esta le vio y le sonrio alegremente. Yukito le devolvió la sonrisa. Touya noto esto, y por primera vez en su vida, sintio celos, aunque el se lo nego a si mismo.  
  
Touya salió del colegio triste. Nakuru no se le había acercado en todo el día, es más, ni siquiera le habia mirado. Touya escucho unas voces, le pareció que una de ellas era la voz de Nakuru, así que fue a mirar. Al llegar encontro a Nakuru y un compañero del instituto, pero ellos no les vieron.  
  
CHICO: ¿Cuánto cuestas?  
  
NAKURU: ¿Qué?  
  
CHICO: Que cuanto cuestas. Veras, resulta que tus curvas y tu lindo cuerpo me han excitado bastante, así que ahora tendras que calmar-me.  
  
El joven cojio a Nakuru por las muñecas, tan fuerte, que la joven no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor.  
  
NAKURU: ¡Suéltame!  
  
Pero el chico, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, estaba intentando besar- la.  
  
- Te ha dicho que la sueltes.  
  
Los dos se voltearon y vieron a un furioso Touya delante suyo.  
  
CHICO: Yo de ti no me entrometeria en esto, gallito.  
  
TOUYA: Y yo de ti dejaria a la señorita libre.  
  
El otro joven, furioso por haber sido interrumpido, se lanzo al ataque, pero su furia no era mayor que la de Touya, quien sentia como todo su cuerpo ardía de rábia. Antes de que el otro se percatara de lo ocurrido, Touya ya lo había tumbado de un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago. Touya se volteo a mirar a Nakuru.  
  
NAKURU(sorprendida y confusa): Muchas Gracias Touya.  
  
TOUYA: No ha sido nada- por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Touya le sonrio a Nakuru, y esta enrejecio de golpe. Le daba igual si estar al lado de Touya le hacia daño, le dolia mas estar lejos de el. Ademas, habia descubierto porque Touya el otro día estaba abrazando a Harue.  
  
NAKURU: ¿Me acompañas a casa? Piensa que como soy ta sexy otro chico podria atacar-me.  
  
Nakuru no tardo en colgar-se del cuello de Touya, y este sonrio para sus adentros. No sabia muy bien lo que sentia por Nakuru, pero estaba claro que la queria mucho.  
  
Aquella noche, Ruby Moon tubo una pequeña reunion con Eriol.  
  
RUBY MOON: Maestro Eriol ¿Cre posible que yo me enamore? En teoria no soy humano, pro lo que no experimento sentimientos humanos.  
  
ERIOL(sonriendo): Eres más humana de los que creer Rub. Pero de todas formas, que no seas humana, no quiere decir que no puedas enamorarte del joven Kinomoto.  
  
RUBY MOON(roja) ¿Cómo has sabido que era el?  
  
Eriol se limito a sonreir.  
  
RUBY MOON(con orejas de gato): Por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Tomoyo?  
  
Esta vez fue Eriol quien se sonrojo.  
  
NAKURU: ¡Te he dicho 1.000 veces que me llames Nakuru! NA-KU-RU  
  
TOUYA: ¿Y que mas da?  
  
NAKURU(empezando a llorar) : ¡Lo que pasa es que tu no sientes nada por mi! ¡Ni siquiera amistad!  
  
Nakuru salio corriendo, con Touya detrás suyo. Los dos se estaban mojando, pues se habia desatado una fuerte tormenta. Mientras corria para cruzar una carretera, Touya sintio el sonido de un claxón, un coche a gran velocidad. Noto como era empujado por dos suaves manos, y después sintio un freno brusco y un golpe seco.  
  
Confuso, se levanto rápidamente para ver a Nakuru tendida en el suelo, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Rápidamente corrio hacia ella y la sujeto en sus brazos.  
  
TOUYA(preocupado): ¡NAKURU!¡NAKURU RESPONDE!  
  
La joven, lentamente, abrio los ojos, y los poso en Touya, a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa.  
  
NAKURU: ¿Es esto lo que tengo que hacer para que me llames Nakuru?  
  
Después de esto, la joven perdio el conocimiento.  
  
******* Hospital de Tokio****** Enfrente de la sala de emergencias, se habían reunido Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Yukito, kero y Spinel(en su forma de peluche) y un nervioso Touya que no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo.  
  
SAKURA: Hermano me estas mareando.  
  
En ese instante, salio el doctor.  
  
DOCTOR: El estado de la chica es grabe, de momento esta en coma profundo. A sufrido lesiones en la cabeza y organos internos.  
  
El Doctor se fue.  
  
TOUYA: Eriol, tu eres su "creador", seguro que puedes curar-la.  
  
ERIOL: Si Nakuru hubiese estado en su otra forma, la habria podido curar recargándola de poder mágico, pero estaba en su forma humana....yo no puedo hacer nada.  
  
TOUYA: ¡MIERDA!- Touya le dio un tremendo puñetazo a la pared. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, las piernas le fallaban, no tenia fuerzas, lentamente cayo al suelo de rodillas, aún con el puño en la pared, mientras notaba el gusto salado de sus lágrimas al caer por sus mejillas- Todo por mi culpa, era a mi a quien el cohe tendría que haber dejado en ese estado.  
  
SAKURA: Hermano.....- Sakura nunca había visto llorar a su hermano, bueno si, una vez, tras la muerte de su madre, pero nunca más había vuelto a llorar. Realmente debia de querer mucho a Nakuru.  
  
Touya sentia su corazón desgarrar-se, sufria, tenia miedo, miendo de perder- la, de perder su sonrisa, su mirada, su alegria, de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, de perder a la persona que amaba.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber porque ponen todos esas caras tan largas?  
  
Touya se volteo sorprendido, pensando que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no: allí estaba ella, tan sonriente como siempre.  
  
TOUYA: ¡ NAKURU!  
  
Touya corrio a abrazar a la chica, quien por un momento se sonrojo, sorprendida, perpleja y confusa. Pero no tardo en abrazar-le ella también.  
  
TOMOYO: ¿Pero como?  
  
ERIOL(sonriendo): os habeis olvidado que a diferencia de Yue, Ruby Moon y Nakuru son la misma persona. Yo la cure con mis poderes.  
  
TODOS(con una vena): Eriol.....  
  
ERIOL: Glups..^^U  
  
Mientras los demas intentaban matar a Eriol, Touya miro sonriente a Nakuru, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. El joven descendio lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron los de la chica, y poco a poco fue profundizando ese beso.  
  
TOUYA: Te quiero Nakuru.  
  
NAKURU: Y yo tambien a ti.  
  
Los dos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con mas intensidad que antes, PERO SU ALEGRIA QUEDO PERTURBADA CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE TODOS SUS AMIGOS ESTABAN MIRÁNDOLOS, Y AÚN MÁS, Tomoyo tenia una camara en la mano...... 


End file.
